How to be a Heartbreaker
by BetterthanFiction32
Summary: Fabray. Despreocupada, coqueta, simpática y débil ante una mujer. Heredera de la empresa Fabray's Tec. Berry. Responsable, enigmática, sensual y resistente al encanto Fabray. Llega a trabajar a la empresa como nueva asistente de Quinn. La cuestión aquí es, ¿quién de las dos será la rompecorazones? Faberry.
1. Kilometricas piernas

_**New story! **_

_**Nada de Glee me pertenece**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: "Kilométricas piernas"_**

Caminaba despacio, con rumbo a mi trabajo como cada mañana. Entré al lobby de la empresa, y dejé encargado mi casco con Javier, el guardia de seguridad, quién me sonrió antes de alejarme y dirigirme a recepción.

Mis pasos seguían siendo lentos, buscando mi celular en mi bolso, lo sentía vibrar, pero no lo encontraba. Bufé frustrada, ¿por qué cargo tantas porquerías? Desistí de mi lucha, después lo buscaría con más calma. Alcé mi vista, y por un momento me quedé estática.

Frente a mí, a unos cuantos metros, hablando con Sarah, la recepcionista, estaba una morena bajita (si no contamos los tacones, claro), con una falda pegada (que le quedaba de infarto), y una blusa blanca entallada. Vi que sacudió su melena castaña y larga, y después de despedirse, fue directo a los ascensores.

Podría decirse que me tele transporté al escritorio de Sarah, nadie notó lo rápido que corrí hasta llegar a ella.

-**Rápido Sarah, nombre, por qué está aquí, y a qué área se dirige.** – le dije con prisa, definitivamente quería saber qué hacía una muchacha como ella en la empresa. No me entendió muy bien al principio, pues la vi fruncir el entrecejo, pero después sonrió arqueando las cejas.

-**Rachel Berry, es nueva, la ha llamado Brittany para darle el recorrido.** – le sonreí y como agradecimiento. Esta chica no se me escapaba, cuando hice ademán de salir tras ella, Sarah habló de nuevo. – **En media hora va a estar contigo, por si tenías el pendiente.** – dijo y me guiñó un ojo. Yo me permití soltar una risa, y asentí. Luego corrí a los ascensores.

Cuando logré divisarla, las puertas del cubículo estaban a punto de cerrar. - **¡Espera!** – le grité, y ella puso su mano entre las puertas, hasta que llegué y pudieron sellarse sin problema. – **Gracias.** – le dije y le sonreí. Ella me devolvió el gesto, así que vi la oportunidad. – **Lucy, un gusto.** – y le extendí mi mano.

-**Rachel, el gusto es mío.** – tomó mi mano, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Tragué, de repente mi garganta estaba seca. Me tomé unos segundos para admirarla, era preciosa. Sus ojos cafés, su sonrisa. Debo admitirlo, me embobé. Cuando reaccioné, le solté la mano.

-**¿A qué área vas?** – le pregunté, y ella me miró con las cejas levemente juntas. – **Si se puede saber, claro.** – hizo un amago de sonrisa, y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-**Pues, supongo que ha Presidencia.** – mi cara de asombro y confusión no le pasó desapercibida. – **Nueva asistente de presidencia.** – y ladeo su cabeza. Alcé ambas cejas. Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Qué le pasó a la sensual pelirroja? ¿Julissa? ¿Clarissa? ¿Marissa? Bueno, ella. Hace una semana aún seguía aquí.

El elevador se detuvo, llegamos al piso, al siguiente segundo las puertas se abrían, y Brittany, mi prima, se acercó rápido. Disimuladamente, verifiqué mi aspecto en las, ahora cerradas, puertas del ascensor.

No me veía tan mal. Mi rebelde y rubio cabello, estaba rebelde y rubio; mi camisa de mezclilla arrugada seguía arrugada; mis shorts negros estaban ajustados y negros; y mis viejas botas estaban perfectas y viejas. Acomodé mi morral, y me di la vuelta.

Mi prima entretenía a la morena de lindas piernas, no sabía de qué hablaban, solo capté un "_…por administración, y al último presidencia…_" palabras después un "_empecemos_". Y Rachel pasando delante de ella. Britt me miró un par de segundos, y supe que se dio cuenta de mi corto momento de vanidad, me sonrió y me hizo una seña para seguirla.

Te sigo a donde sea, y más si vamos con Rachel "kilometricas piernas" Berry.

* * *

**_Mundo, Hola. _**

**_Cortísimo capítulo, como ya es costumbre. Pienso hacer de esto una historia. Lo más larga posible. _**

**_Explotaré mi cerebro por ustedes. _**

**_¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Empiezo a buscar otro pasatiempo? _**

**_Comentarios, críticas y demás, bien recibidos. _**

**_A $10 el jitomate, para lanzar ;)_**

**_Sel_**


	2. Estoy disculpada

Capítulo nuevo!

Nada de Glee me pertenece.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: "Estoy disculpada"_**

Había llegado al nivel 156 en Candy Crush, y es que Britt se entretiene mucho, con presentaciones y dando el maldito recorrido mejor que una guía turística primeriza. Y aunque los primeros 10 minutos fue entretenido, después de saludar incómodamente a unas 7 chicas con las que he pasado un buen rato, pues preferí centrar mi vista en mi teléfono, jugando esta adictiva app.

Y de eso ya pasaron 30 minutos y 58 niveles.

-**Bueno, Rachel, vamos, te mostraré lo que es presidencia, dónde trabajarás y con quién. **– fue pronunciar esas palabras, y mi rubia y entusiasta prima volteó a verme. Le sonreí, porque yo sabía que ella sabe, que yo sé que ella sabe.

Las tres subimos al ascensor, entré última y Berry me dedicó una sonrisa. La cual yo devolví pero de medio lado. Escuché la risa de mi prima, ella conocía esa sonrisa. Rachel, la miró, y ella disimuló muy bien.

-**¿Sabes Rachel? Aquí, esta jovencita** – me señaló con la cabeza. – **Estará trabajando contigo, así que si llegas a tener alguna duda, ella la resolverá.** – luego acercó su blanco y tierno rostro, al moreno y precioso rostro de Rachel. – **De eso me encargo yo.** – y le guiñó un ojo. Rachel soltó una pequeña risa, y volteó a verme, yo solo atiné a bajar la mirada y sonreír.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, nos hicimos un lado en un gesto cortés y Rachel pasó primero. Siendo sinceras, yo lo hice para ver su trasero una vez más, y Britt lo hizo para verme a mi viéndole el trasero a Rachel y burlarse después.

Algo que me encanta de esta empresa, es el piso de presidencia. Mi hermano del alma, mi mejor amigo y el diseñador de semejante decoración, Kurt Hummel, hizo un excelente trabajo. Todo el lugar está en blanco, negro y gris. Con algunos toques rojos, bastante discretos.

Brittany siguió con presentaciones, indicaciones y eso. Yo iba detrás de ellas, cuando un grito de una estridente y fastidiosa voz me hizo paralizarme.

-**¡Lucy Quinn Fabray!** – todo el mundo en la oficina se calló por unos segundos, y sonrientes esperaban el espectáculo. Miré a las dos chicas que estaban a unos metros delante de mí, la rubia sonreía como una niña, mientras que la otra miraba todo con el ceño fruncido. Me giré despacio para enfrentar ese huracán que se avecinaba.

Y allí estaba. Perfecto, sin ninguna arruga en su carísima camisa, y con su mascada perfectamente acomodada. Su cabello con mil productos encima, sus zapatos brillosos, sus cejas demasiado juntas, sus labios rosados apretados y sus manos en la cintura.

El huracán Hummel en todo su esplendor.

-**Kurt…** - murmuré. Se acercó despacio, y contuve el aliento. Pasaría lo que pasa cada mañana que no me pongo la ropa "_adecuada_" para el trabajo. Cuando estuvo a menos de 30 centímetros de mi comencé a suplicar. – L**o siento tanto, apenas me dio tiempo de nada. Mi traje lo olvidé en la lavandería, no tenía ropa decente que no me hubiera puesto ya, y era esto o el overol rojo que se que odias. Prometo que mañana estaré más presentable. Lo juro.** – dije todo de carrerilla y casi me hinco para convencerlo. Mi pequeño discurso pareció convencerlo, o al menos aturdirlo. Porque sus entrecejo se relajó un poco, y sus manos pasaron de su cintura a su pose normal: un brazo cruzado y el codo contrario recargado en ese brazo, con su mano sosteniendo un lapicero.

-**Está bien, Quinn. Por hoy estas disculpada.** – se dio la vuelta, y antes de entrar en su oficina me miro. – **Las espero para almorzar.** – y desapareció tras esa puerta de cristal. Me di la vuelta y alcé mis puños en señal de victoria. Escuché las risas y algunos aplausos. Me acerqué a Britt y a Rachel.

-**¡Sobreviví!** – choqué los cinco con mi rubia, y luego puse la mano frente a Rachel, que parecía no saber que hacer. – **Vamos, debes chocarla, estoy disculpada por hoy. Eso se festeja.** – y ella con sus dudas, hizo sonar nuestras palmas.

Mi prima terminó de presentar a Rachel, ¡por fin! Le mostró su escritorio, así como también le mostró que haría. Y después me presentó a mi.

-**Y bueno, aunque ya se han presentado antes, esto es protocolo.** – Rachel la miró con una sonrisa y luego me miró a mi, que le devolví esa sonrisa. – R**achel, Quinn es la "presidenta" de la empresa, así que estarás trabajando para ella.** – sus ojos chocolate me observaron sorprendida. Britt se despidió y se fue, dejándonos solas.

-**Técnicamente no soy la presidenta, aún.** – me acerqué y tomé unas pinzas muy raras que vi. – **Mi padre es el presidente y dueño, pero ha estado… indispuesto. Así que me toca llevar el timón. O algo así me dijeron.** – me encogí de hombros, y ella me sonrió.

Me di la vuelta y entre en "_mi oficina_" (la oficina de papá). Suspiré, el negocio de mi padre es invertir en tecnología, todo lo que sea innovador, Fabray's Tec tendrá capital para financiarlo, y le ha ido bastante bien. Pero en los últimos meses ha estado un poco mal de salud, y ha decidido que sea yo quien maneje todo. Realmente no quería hacerlo, no es lo mío, pero no tenía opción. Lo que en verdad me gusta es la fotografía, y escribir. Pero no se me dan mal los números, y he hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora.

Aparte de que si no era yo, sería el idiota de Brody, mi hermanastro. Hijo de la esposa de mi padre, y eso sería un asco. ¡Nos llevaría a la quiebra!

Como sea, Kurt y Britt me ayudan mucho aquí. Sin ellos me hubiera vuelto loca.

Me acercó al ventanal, y decido que debo tomar una fotografía, así que del estante agarro mi cámara, y hago un par de fotos, luego salgo de mi oficina y le tomo unas fotos a Rachel que sonríe tímida. Me voy, y voy piso por piso, tomando fotos, lanzando piropos, guiñando ojos. Y se me va la mañana. Cuando me doy cuenta, es medio día y tengo 15 números de teléfono, guardo los papelitos y voy a donde Kurt.

Lo encuentro arreglando su escritorio. Me tiro en su durísimo sofá.

-**Para que tienes un sillón tan incómodo, se supone que es para descansar. Uno no descansa en esta cosa.** – me revuelvo, hasta hallar una buena posición. Lo escucho suspirar.

-**No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte disculpado hoy.** – lo miro sonriente, y decido preguntar.

-**Es verdad, ¿por qué lo hiciste?** – la curiosidad me gana.

-**Porque, aunque no estas acorde a la vestimenta que tu trabajo requiere, te ves jodidamente bien.** – y lo veo sonreír. Yo dejo salir una carcajada.

-**Uhh, una palabra malsonante ha salido de los labios del divo Hummel. Eso no se ve todos los días.** – y ahora no rio sola. Un tono más agudo, pero lo oigo reir.

-**Eso, y porque Britt-Britt me hizo señas de que no te hiciera quedar mal frente a la morena.** – abro mis ojos al máximo. Pero después me relajo, mi prima conoce muy bien mis prioridades.

-**Sí, bueno, no creo que sirva mucho quedar bien con ella. Es mi asistente.** – le digo y me encojo de hombros. Kurt me mira sorprendido.

-**¿Escucho bien? ¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti eso? Con Clarissa no dijiste eso. -** ¡sabía que se llamaba Clarissa! – **Ni con Lauren, Jenny, Isabell, Julia** – me levante del sillón haciéndolo callar.

-**Vale, ya entendí. Pero, sucede que justo ahora, tengo a 15 chicas más que atender.** – y orgullosamente le enseñé todos los números. El solo sonrió y negó.

-**No cambiarás nunca, mi pequeña rompecorazones.** – le doy un beso en la mejilla y vuelvo a mi asiento. En eso entre Britt con nuestros almuerzos en una bolsa.

-**¡Hora de comer!** – y los tres tomamos nuestra comida y almorzamos entre risas. Y por unos segundos, por mi mente cruza el rostro de Rachel Berry.

Tal vez podría ser…

* * *

_**Probando, probando...**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Vengo con esto para pedir disculpas por atrasar la actualización. **_

_**Espero les guste, aunque sea un poco. Y bueno, para mi la historia va tomando forma. No quiero caer en algún cliché, así que me voy con cuidado. **_

**_Por hoy, y porque la vez pasada no lo hicieron por el precio, vengo ofreciendo jitomates gratis :B _**

**_No, no hay G!P _**

**_No me late mucho eso :s _**

**_¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Debería dedicarme mejor a vender empanadas? _**

**_Sel :3_**


	3. Una larga noche

**New chapter!**

**Nada de Glee me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: "Una larga noche"**_

Tal vez debería cambiar el color de las paredes, es casi un hecho que la oficina será mía. Tal vez quitemos el color beige vómito y pongamos una azul celeste, con detalles en verde pistache. Y los muebles en lugar de caoba, que sean de cuero negro. Una estantería más moderna podría funcionar, necesito un lugar donde colocar mis cámaras. También podría poner...

-**Señorita Fabray, ¿puedo pasar?** - escucho los golpes detrás de la puerta, y la voz melodiosa de Rachel. ¿Acaso me llamó _Señorita Fabray_?

-**Claro Rachel, adelante.** - la veo entrar sosteniendo unas carpetas, y luciendo una tímida y sincera sonrisa. Esta chica parece un ángel.

-**He venido a dejar los informes de resultado de los prototipos, están corregidos y en orden.** - me alcanzó un folder azul. - **También, los contratos nuevos y actualizados.** - me dio otros cinco folders. - **Y esta lista de personas han llamado para concretar citas y reuniones la próxima semana.** - y ahora me dio una hoja, con los nombre perfectamente ordenados por apellido, día de la reunión o cita, y el motivo.

¡Jesucristo! Ella no es humana. La miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y me inclino sobre el escritorio hacia ella.

-**Rachel, aquí entre tú y yo.** - ella se inclina también, con las cejas levemente juntas. - **¿Eres mortal?** - suelta una pequeña risa, discreta pero con un matiz divertido.

-**Hasta donde yo sé, sí soy mortal Señorita Fabray.** - me muestra una nueva sonrisa, la numero seis, alzando ligeramente la comisura izquierda. Pero antes de distraerme con ese gesto, caigo en las últimas palabras que dijo. Arrugo la nariz.

-**No es necesario que me digas "_Señorita Fabray_"** - dibujo las comillas con mis dedos. - **Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.** - y ladeo mi cabeza. Ella asiente no muy convencida.

-**Está bien... Quinn.** - pronuncia mi nombre más como una pregunta. Yo asiento con la cabeza riendo divertida.

-**Mejor.** - tomo todos los folder, y los acomodo a un lado, después agarro el primero en la pila, y lo abro. -**Gracias por esto.** - y señalo con mi cabeza lo que me entregó. Ella se levanta, y me da la espalda, caminando hacia la salida.

Oh por Dios, nunca me cansaré de ver ese trasero...

* * *

Las 6:00 pm.

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Cierro el último folder que estaba revisando, tomo mi teléfono y saco al azar uno de los tantos números que me dieron hoy. Veamos, la suertuda es… ¡Emma!

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos –

"_Hola_"

-¡Emma! Hola, es Quinn. – escucho una especie de jadeo, parece que alguien está emocionada.

"_¿Quinn? No creí que llamarías tan… pronto_" está emocionada. _Que tierna_.

-Sí, bueno, quería invitarte a cenar esta noche. Acaban de abrir un local nuevo de comida tailandesa, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

"_Por supuesto, será un placer_" ¡Lotería!

-Está bien, nos vemos en el lobby en media hora. Hasta ahora, Emma" y cuelgo.

Recojo mi morral, y acomodo un poco mi escritorio, cierro las persianas, apago las luces y salgo de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Al darme la vuelta, veo a Rachel escribiendo cosas en su ordenador. Se le ve muy concentrada.

Y muy guapa, también.

-**Rachel.** – ella deja de teclear y se gira a verme, con esa amable sonrisa. – **Son las seis y quince. Ya puedes irte, lo que sea que estés haciendo puedes terminarlo mañana.** – me acerco a su escritorio, y me inclino para ver la pantalla. Son gráficas de un análisis.

-**Está bien, Quinn** – ladea un poco su cabeza. Se escucha bien, mi nombre en sus labios. Pero al mismo tiempo es raro. ¿Me explico? – **Ya casi termino, prometo no tardar.**

-**Mmm.** – no me convence, pero debo estar en el lobby. – **Vale, 6:30 apagas esa cosa.** – señalo el computador, y ella ríe. – **Nos vemos mañana, Berry.**

-**Hasta mañana, Quinn** – me dice. Voy a donde Britt. Se me ha olvidado que traigo moto, así que le pediré prestado su coche.

-**Britt-Britt, preciosa** – ella también está recogiendo sus cosas. Se gira y me sonríe.

-**Quinnie, adelante.** – y termino de entrar pero sin cerrar la puerta. - **¿Qué pasa?**

-**Verás, Britt. Me ha salido un compromiso, y traigo la moto, quería-** ella me extiende las llaves de su Audi, la miro apenada. Siempre me cubre. – **Gracias, prima.** – me acerco y le dejo un beso tronado en su mejilla.

-**Cuídalo mucho.** – me dice riendo. Yo asiento y me voy, directo a los ascensores.

* * *

Una vez llegué al lobby no busqué mucho. Emma era la única sentada en los sillones que allí estaban. Estaba bastante guapa, con sus coquetos ojos verdes y sus rosados labios. Me acerqué a saludarla, y montadas en mi coche fuimos a cenar.

-**Es aquí.** – le dije mientras abría la puerta para que pasara. El lugar no era enorme y lujoso. Pero si bastante íntimo y cálido. El mesero nos llevó a un reservado. Pedimos la especialidad de la casa y una botella de mi vino favorito.

Pasamos la cena riendo, platicando y coqueteando. Decidí tomar la iniciativa, y alargar más la noche.

-**Así que, ya es tarde. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?** – en realidad no quería llevarla, pero solo tanteaba el terreno.

-**Aún es temprano, no quiero ir a casa.** – y esa sonrisa traviesa fue la señal. Le sonreí de vuelta. Terminé el contenido de mi copa mirándola a los ojos.

-**¿Sabes? Tengo más de este vino en mi apartamento.** – alcé mi copa en su dirección. - **¿Gustas?** – ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

Larga noche, fue una _larga noche._

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 am, como siempre. Me desperté, y giré a la izquierda, allí estaba ella, tan tranquila. Con su castaño cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos. Me acerqué, y la bese su mejilla, despertándola.

-**Emma, cariño.** – cuando por fin abrió los ojos, me sonrío. – **Es de mañana, deberías irte, hay trabajo.** – y me levanté de la cama. Fui a mi armario y de los cajones saqué unas bragas y un sujetador. Antes de entrar al baño, me giré para hablarle. – **Hay dinero en un cuenco a la entrada, paga un taxi. Nos vemos en la oficina.** – y ante su mirada sorprendida e indignada, me metí a bañar.

No piensen que soy una idiota sin sentimientos, porque no lo soy. Y tampoco me juzguen mal. Ambas sabíamos que soy de rollos de una noche. Y al día siguiente, gracias bye. Nada de dramas, por favor.

Al salir del baño, miré mi closet. Hice una mueca, ayer no fui por mi traje. Hummel me matará. Saqué un pantalón negro de vestir pegado, una camisa azul, de vestir también, unos tacones negros, y en lugar de cinturón, unos tirantes. Mi rubio y rebelde cabello, lo dejé suelto, y me puse un sombrero que tenía una cintilla azul.

Esta vez tomé un maletín de cuero negro, y metí algunas cosas de mi morral. Faltaban 10 para las siete, así que me apuré y monté en el auto de mi rubia. Amaba su coche, era precioso. Pero nada se compara con mi Iron 883, o mi hermoso Lexus. Arranqué y antes de llegar, pasé por cuatro cafés.

Para Hummel, Britt-Britt, para mí y para Rachel. Hay que quedar bien.

* * *

**_Holis-Crayolis :3_**

**_Así que, el tema de la nota de hoy es: "Empanadas". _**

**_Respondiendo a las preguntas: Sí, soy de México, y Sí, estoy loca._**

**_Anyway, hay empanadas de pollo, de queso, y si quieren de piña, pues las hago de piña. _**

**_Bueno, bueno, a lo que venía. _**

**_Un poco de lo que suele hacer Quinn. ¡Ta-dan!_**

**_¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Debería dedicarme mejor a vender churros?_**

**_Todo lo que quieran opinar, ya saben, dejen Reviews. Me hace feliz leerlos y ademas también me ayudan a saber si lo estoy haciendo bien. _**

**_Sel. _**


End file.
